


Confessions of a Drunken Sheriff

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A/U, Cute drunk emma, F/F, Fluff, Regina is hot, Smut, flirty drunk emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Emma drunkenly appears on Regina's doorstep and stuff happens…





	1. Tipsy and Titties

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter!

Regina opened the door in her robe to see a drenched Emma Swan standing outside her door. 

"Emma! What are you doing out here? It's pouring outside. Get in here before you catch a cold!"

"You'd ta-take care of me, wouldn't you?" Emma drunkenly stood on her doorstep with a hand flat on the wall to keep her balance. Rain kept pouring down on her but she didn't seem to notice or care. 

"Are you drunk?" Regina queried as she quickly dragged Emma inside and shut the door.

"I'm not d-drunk, Wegina. Just ti—titty," Emma slurred and let herself be pulled inside, stumbling a few times. 

Emma giggled, "I said titty. I meant ti—tipsy."

"I'm sure you did, Emma." Regina shook her head, exasperated. Luckily, Emma's leather jacket shielded the bottom layers from getting too wet. 

Emma suddenly spoke up,"Titties are nice though. I—I like 'em a lot. 'Specially yours. They're so —" Emma broke off with a goofy grin, "I just wanna bury my head there."

Regina raised her eyebrows in the low lighting and shook her head to get rid of her inappropriate thoughts about the Sheriff. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of Emma in her drunken state. She told herself to focus. 

"Take off your jacket and shoes. You're dripping all over my carpet," Regina scolded.

Emma did so in slow jerky motions, dropping her jacket and shoes on the floor. She almost lost her balance a couple times but Regina made sure she didn't fall. 

Regina glared at the wet garment which was ruining her pristine floor. She waved a hand and the mess disappeared. 

"Come along, Emma." 

Regina held on to Emma and they slowly made their way up the stairs. She guided Emma into her master bedroom and onto her bed. 

"Pants off, " Regina demanded. 

"So demanding. Thas what I like in a woman," Emma hiccuped. 

But attempting to wriggle out of her soaked tight jeans was proving to be a challenging endeavor, more so in her inebriated state. 

Sighing, Regina waved her hand and the rest of Emma's clothes disappeared to be replaced with a soft T-shirt and sweatpants. 

Snapping her fingers, Regina produced a cup filled with a greenish liquid and handed it to Emma. 

"Drink this. It'll prevent you from getting a cold and a hangover tomorrow."

Emma took the cup and gulped it down obediently. She handed the empty cup back and Regina made it vanish. 

Without a thought, Emma grabbed the collar of her shirt and brought it to her nose. Inhaling, she hummed in contentment, "You smell nice."

Emma looked up and blinked surprisingly like she was seeing Regina clearly for the first time. 

"You're so pretty," she murmured in awe. "Like an angel. My angel." 

"Please, Emma. I'm not wearing any makeup," Regina scoffed but on the inside, she preened at the declaration. She liked the idea of being Emma's. 

"Don't matter," Emma mumbled sleepily. "Still pretty."

"Alright. If you say so. Now get under the covers. Time for bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma mock saluted as best as she could with her less than stellar hand-eye coordination. 

"Can you tuck me in?" Emma sounded so much like a child that Regina fought the urge to laugh. It was very endearing, she had to admit. 

"Of course." 

The rain had stopped now and the bright moon was clearly visible from the window. Emma was warmly tucked under the plush covers of Regina's bed. 

"Kiss goodnight?"

Regina bent down and kissed her forehead. Emma closed her eyes and sighed happily. 

Regina decided that she would go and sleep in one of the guest rooms. It wouldn't be right for her to stay, no matter how much she wanted to. Regina made to get up from her seated position on the bed but Emma opened her eyes and grabbed onto her hand. 

"Stay with me. Please?" Emma pleaded. "I'll keep my hands to myself," she promised. 

And Regina was powerless to refuse her.

"Ok." She removed her robe and got into the bed next to Emma. 

"Can I be the big spoon?" 

"Yes, dear."


	2. The Morning After

Emma groggily opened her eyes. Where the hell was she? 

There was a warm body plastered to her front and one of her hands were cupping … a breast. Regina. 

"Oh my god," Emma quietly groaned and then quickly shut her mouth. 

Regina was facing away from her, still quietly dozing. 

The memories of last night came flooding back. Drunk flirting with Regina. Asking Regina to tuck her in and give her a goodnight kiss. And worse of all, asking her to stay. 

Surprisingly, she didn't have a pounding headache. That concoction Regina gave her really worked. 

Unconsciously, Emma began kneading Regina's breast. When she realized what she was doing, she abruptly stopped. Emma could feel the nipple pebble against the silky fabric of Regina's nightgown and slowly, she made to extract her hand from Regina's breast even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. But Regina grumbled and placed her hand on top of Emma's to keep it there.

It was nice, Emma had to admit. Too nice. Waking up next to a beautiful woman. No. Not just any beautiful woman. Regina. She could easily get used to this and they hadn't even done anything last night but cuddle. 

She was startled out of her thoughts when Regina moaned and squeezed Emma's hand over her own breast.

It was a low dirty moan, one that Emma would never get out of her head now that she'd heard it. 

Regina's breaths were still deep and even, showing that she was still asleep. 

Emma was suddenly feeling jealous. Who was Regina dreaming about? It was a ridiculous notion, she told herself. Regina wasn't hers. 

"Emma…" Regina softly cried out while squeezing her breast again. 

_My name. She said my name._ Emma desperately wished that Regina was facing her so she could see the expression on her face. 

"Emma," Regina whimpered again, and shifted to lie on her back. 

Now, Emma could see that Regina's eyebrows were slightly furrowed, her lips in a tiny pout. 

Was she really going to do this? Yes, apparently she was because Regina's hard nipple was straining so deliciously against the fabric so Emma decided to slowly run her thumb around it. 

Emma didn't know if it was better that Regina was asleep rather than awake. All she knew was that she had wanted to do this for a long time and now she had the chance. It was _her_ name that Regina had uttered, not Robin or anyone else. 

"Mmm…" Regina hummed, her breathing now slightly uneven. 

It seemed as though Regina was impatient even in her sleep because she slid Emma's hand down her stomach and between her legs.

_Fuck._ Regina wasn't wearing any underwear. 

Marveling at how wet and hot Regina was, Emma slowly began rubbing her folds. At the same time, she leaned forward to take a hardened nipple in her mouth, sucking it over the silky fabric. 

Emma was too far gone to notice that Regina had awoken. Her breathing rate had changed but she kept her eyes closed in hopes that Emma would keep going. Covering Emma's hand, they moved in tandem, rubbing and caressing Regina's clit in short, quick circles. 

"Yes! Emma!" Regina cried out as she came, hips jerking and trapping both their hands around her thighs. 

\---

"What a way to wake up," Regina purred, turning to face Emma.

"R-Regina!" Emma was a tiny bit mortified but immensely satisfied for making her come. Her hand was still trapped between Regina's legs, fingers covered in sticky wetness.

Regina's hand firmly grasped Emma's wrist, bringing her wet fingers to her mouth, licking them in a manner that was purely provocative. 

Emma couldn't do anything but stare as her fingers were enveloped into warm, wet heat. 

"I want to taste you," Emma groaned in her ear. 

With her pupils dilated and a devilish smirk on her face, Regina husked, "You may. But first, would you like to, as you so eloquently put yesterday, 'bury your head' between my breasts?"

A pink blush appeared on Emma's cheeks. 

"I was hoping that you'd forget I said that," Emma said sheepishly but her eyes drifted to the swells of Regina's breasts still hidden beneath her nightgown. 

"On the contrary, those words aren't something I'll forget anytime soon," Regina replied amusedly. 

Regina decided that she'd teased Emma enough and waved a hand to make both their clothes disappear. 

"Come here, Emma."

Regina grabbed the back of Emma's head and pulled her into a soft kiss. Without disconnecting their lips, Emma moved to straddle Regina's lower stomach. The kiss was unhurried, a surprisingly contrast to the messy, frantic coupling that happened just a few moments ago. As it got more intense, no words needed to be said. Both of them expressed their feelings using their mouths and fingers. Only cries of joy and moans of encouragement fell from their lips. 

\---

They kissed lazily after, enjoying the feel of their sweat slicked skin rubbing together. 

Emma could taste remnants of her own musky flavor on Regina's tongue and she needed more. Aggressively, Emma deepened the kiss and sucked the residual taste from Regina's tongue until it was gone. 

Breaking off the kiss, Regina's expression turned serious as she stared into Emma's eyes. 

"Why were you drunk yesterday, Emma?" 

"Uhh," Emma scratched the back of her head and looked away. "Leroy challenged me to a drinking contest and I couldn't let him win." 

"Honestly, Emma." Regina rolled her eyes but her voice was warm. 

"Hey! It led to this, didn't it?" Emma rested her head in the crook of Regina's neck. 

"I suppose it did," Regina conceded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less smut than I had planned. Oh wells~


End file.
